seamonkeysfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Monkeys
Sea-Monkeys® are a true miracle of nature. They exist in suspended animation inside their tiny eggs for many years. The instant-life crystals, in which the eggs are enclosed, preserve their viability and help to extend still further their un-hatched life span! Sea-Monkeys are real Time-Travelers asleep in biological time capsules for their strange journey into the future! The joy of watching Sea-Monkeys grow offers a lot more than just pure fun. It is one of the outstanding educational experiences of a lifetime, because the entire life-cycle of these unique creatures are fully recreated. Conceived in 1960 as a biological novelty, the “fantasy” has transformed into brilliant reality. There are two important facts regarding the Sea-Monkey® brand name. First, like the names given to some aquatic animals, which are mostly based on certain behavior or similarities to their land counterparts. The Sea-Monkey's® name is based on the creature's funny behavior and long tail. Second of all, "Sea-Monkeys®" is actually a trademark name owned by Transcience Corp. and it must be used *ONLY* to represent "Artemia NYOS" brand products. Are They Brine Shrimp? Sea-Monkeys® are a unique species of brine shrimp, known by the scientific name of Artemia NYOS. We not only unlocked the most elusive secrets of their life cycle, we created new formulas to keep them alive under conditions found in the average home—an accomplishment never before achieved! Finally, after years of crossbreeding, we developed a hybrid. These amazing new hybrids grow larger and live longer than any "natural" variety of brine shrimp. Resulting from the most exquisitely sophisticated “aquaculture technology”, by true pioneers in this science, only the utmost resources of a leading marine biological research center working for a span of many years has made this project a complete success. How Long Do Sea Monkeys Live? Thanks to new computer-driven processing technologies and ultra-pure, non-toxic chemicals, twice as many Sea-Monkeys instantly hatch, grow larger and live longer than ever before. You can expect your Sea-Monkey® tank to last about 2 years.An exact, pre-blended formula of "magic crystals"—and live Sea-Monkey® eggs are inside the envelopes supplied in every Sea-Monkey kit. When added to water, live Sea-Monkeys® will hatch. That’s why anyone can get perfect results without any knowledge of chemistry or biology. Just by following the easy instructions you create Instant Life®. The only "extra" is the water. in the Ghostly Galleon Aquarium]] How Big Are They? At birth, the Sea-Monkeys® are very tiny, no larger than the "period " at the end of this sentence. That is why it’s possible to "overlook" them when they are first born. Since their fate is in yours hands, do not discard the formula if you don’t see them right away. To do so would be like "throwing the baby out with the bath water."Even though they start out so small, Sea-Monkeys® grow up to be between 1/2 to 3/4 an inch in length during a 4 week period. At this stage, they'll start to reproduce and have more adorable babies. Are Sea Monkeys Safe Sea-Monkeys® are in no way harmful to humans or the environment. If they somehow find their way into natural water ways or sewer lines, they simply will not be able to survive outside of the formula.